1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control systems, and specifically, to information control systems for accessing and integrating medical data for medical purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many surgical procedures are performed with multiple instruments. For example, some laparoscopic procedures are performed utilizing a robotic arm system produced by Computer Motion, Inc. of Goleta, Calif. to hold and move an endoscope. The surgeon may also use a laser to cut tissue, an electrocautery device to cauterize the tissue, and lights to illuminate the surgical site.
Often, it is necessary for a surgeon or doctor to read and study patient information before performing a surgical procedure or examination. The patient information may include patient's medical history, reactions to medication, viewing X-rays and other images and video, etc. This requires the surgeon to review files of the patient, which may located in disparate places, study the files, and copy documents to take to the operating room. The doctor may also have to memorize the patient information since access to such information in a sterile environment is difficult. Alternatively, the doctor can utilize a nurse to look up the information during the surgery, medical procedure, etc. It is imperative that the information obtained regarding the patient is accurate in order to make correct decisions quickly and efficiently.